This invention relates generally to electrical contact assemblies, and more particularly, to an axial contact assembly for positioning and retaining wires and contacts in a fixed position.
Aeronautical Radio, Inc. (“ARINC”) is a commercial standards group governing connectors, connector sizes, rack and panel configurations, etc, primarily for airborne applications. Connectors which conform to ARINC specifications are sometimes referred to as ARINC connectors. One example of an ARINC connector is the ARINC Size 8 Quadrax connector that receives size 8 Quadrax connectors. The Quadrax connector is a multi-signal contact system employing two differential pairs used with quad-axial cables for databus applications on commercial aircraft per ARINC 600, 664 and 763. In addition to commercial avionics, aircraft data networks and in-flight entertainment systems, the Quadrax connector can be used in military networking and communications as well as multi-gigabit applications like Gigabit Ethernet IEEE 802.3Z and Fibre Channel XT11.2. The Quadrax connector consists of four contacts arranged within a size 8 shell having a connector envelope defined according to ARINC standards. Typically, the Quadrax connector includes an insulative body having four channels for receiving the four contacts. The insulative body is received within a size 8, metallic outer shell. A Quadrax style connector that receives the Quadrax contacts is typically metal or metalized plastic that provides a pathway to ground from the size 8 Quadrax outer shell.